You don't have any idea how much it hurts
by hyan-hye
Summary: Sasuke took Naruto's feelings for granted. Naruto lost his memories but the worst part was Naruto thought Itachi was Sasuke. Now, Naruto's not with him but with Itachi.Sasuke must find a way to make him remember and love him again [sasunaru][itanaru]
1. i don't know

**Disclaimer: Naru's not mine  
Pairing: SasuNaru (not SasuSaku okay :))**

**Thanks again to Patty-chan! I love u!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****I don't know**

_I don't know what happened yesterday or the other day or the past few weeks. I just don't get it. What's happening? I don't have any idea what's going on around me... all I know is that rumors about Sasuke having a crush on Sakura started going around, and I just heard it today. I mean, Sasuke doesn't have a crush on Sakura... right? But I also heard that he's courting her right now... so does that mean, my ears are playing tricks on me, or I'm just too late to find out the latest news?_

_Yeah, you might have found out by yourself... Yes, I like Sakura, big surprise. Everyone knows that, cause if you don't know that up until now, you're either stupid, an idiot or just insensitive. I just don't know how to feel right now. I know I'm jealous, but why? Is it because Sakura is happier when she's with Sasuke than she'll ever be than with me or is it because Sasuke is paying more attention to Sakura than me? I... I just don't know! _…Naruto scratched his head like as if shaking it will help him find out the answers that he's looking for.

"What's wrong Naruto? Spacing out during class..." Iruka stated looking at Naruto, anger spread out on his face but on the same time you can track worry and curiosity behind his slightly distorted face expression.

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry." Naruto stood up and bowed in apology for not paying attention to what Iruka was discussing.

"Okay, just don't do it. You know you'll need the knowledge in your exams and when you're in missions. Naruto remain, I need to talk to you. Class dismissed, don't forget to answer all of your assignments. See you all tomorrow." Iruka sat down on his seat waiting for Naruto to come closer.

Iruka's class started to disperse, others have gone straight home, others went to the training grounds to watch matches or learn moves while others went to different places such as bookstores, restaurants, bathhouses etc. Naruto sat again thinking about what to tell Iruka. He can't possibly tell him the truth because he himself didn't know what the truth is. He thought it was because he didn't eat breakfast this morning that's why he's feeling down. But now, at least he knew it has something to do with Sasuke and Sakura. Though he didn't know how to tell it to his favorite teacher, he decided that he'll just go with the flow and tell him what's the first thing that comes in his mind. He stood up, and walked towards Iruka's table. Iruka motioned him to sit down on a chair beside him.

"What's wrong? Is anything bothering you?" Iruka asked as he checked the test papers on his table

"I just missed breakfast, that's all." Naruto looked down as he told Iruka a white lie; actually it's not a lie at all. It's true that he didn't eat breakfast. It's just that he didn't want to tell him the rest of it.

"What?! You didn't eat breakfast? Didn't I tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?!" Iruka stopped checking the papers and turned to Naruto but this time he's more likely talking to himself, "Am I really a failure as a guardian? Where did I go wrong? Why--" Naruto shook Iruka a little.

"Iruka-sensei calm down. It's not your fault. It's all mine. It's because I woke up late. I'm sorry." Naruto slumped on his seat and whispered "It won't happen again. Please don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"Naruto... are you sure?" Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You know you can always tell me your problems. I'll always be here to listen."

Naruto smiled at him, which is obviously pretend since it doesn't reach his eyes. It looks like a grin with no soul but Iruka can do nothing but watch …_Naruto's troubled and I can't do anything about it..._

…_This is for the best… _Naruto thought it'll be better if no one knows about his "problem". There's no way he can share it to anybody because like he said, he himself didn't know what's wrong.

Naruto said goodbye to Iruka and went on his way to his apartment. Again he started arguing with himself about what exactly is wrong with him. "Am I jealous because Sakura likes Sasuke more?" he whispered to himself.

…**_No…_**

"Am I jea--" …_What the hell was that?!..._

…**_What the hell was what?!..._**

Naruto looked around as if expecting for someone to come out and tell him it was a joke …_What was that? Did I just hear a different voice in my head?..._

…**_Yes, you just did so stop freaking out, kid. It's not like you don't know I was here all along..._**

He took a deep breath and started walking again, pretending nothing happened. …_Right. And why exactly did you show up just now...? You've been in there for almost 14 years…._

…**_Because you never needed my help… up until now…_**

"What! Are you telling me that I became weak!?"

…**_Shut up. You're calling everyone's attention!..._**

…_Oh... _Naruto looked around to check his surroundings. Luckily, no one was there to notice his out burst in the first place..._Lucky me… _He sighs.

…**_Lucky huh… are you talking about how lucky you are to have me?..._**

Naruto made a disgusted face …_Yuck. As if!..._

…**_Yeah, yeah, run a little faster will you, I want to rest…_**

…_Hey! I want to rest too…_

Naruto ran faster to get to his apartment quicker. Maybe a deep, long sleep can help him clear his mind off of stupid things. He was kind of excited in sleeping, hoping it can erase his problems and doubts. He let his guard down that he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him as he entered the building.

The stranger looked at him and whispered a single but broad word…

"_Soon."_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed it 


	2. everywhere

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto  
****Pairing: SasuNaru  
****Hige: **Thanks to all those who reviewed… I love you all! And sorry for all the grammatical errors, I've been studying English since I was 4 (I'm sixteen now) but I'm still not good at it. Yes, I'm not focusing on my studies. Lolz. And about the age of the characters, please just ignore it, though it's included in the fic, I'm a little bit confused too, sorry. And now on with the fic, enjoy…

_**This is Kyuubi talking  
**__This is the character's thought  
_Obviously narration  
"Character talking"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:  
**Everywhere**

**_Wake up kit! _**It was early in the morning and Kyuubi is trying to shake Naruto out of sleep because he's going to be late for school. Unfortunately, Kyuubi didn't have much success in waking him. Naruto, despite of Kyuubi shouting in his mind, rolls to the left then turns to the right which pissed Kyuubi off.

**_Naruto, Sasuke's here! _**Naruto jumps off the bed and shakes his head, turning his gaze from left to right "Where? Where is he?" Thinking that nobody's there to listen or to watch him in his apartment he decided to voice out his replies and the things he wanted to say to Kyuubi. It's hard to express your feelings using your thoughts only.

**_I was kidding kit; you're so easy to figure out... I knew you like him. He's not here but I think I know where he is…_**

"I do NOT like him! And you know where he is? Why didn't you tell me you have the power to track people even though their so far away"Naruto smiled in excitement "So… where is he?"

**_Probably in school. _**Kyuubi stated **_Move it! You're going to be late and you know it._**

"I'm not going to school today. I'll go walk around the park instead"

Naruto walked around his apartment picking things up and returning things to the right places. In short he's trying to clean it. Again he didn't notice that someone's watching him, but this time Kyuubi did.

**_Just what are you planning to do? _**Naruto thought Kyuubi was talking to him so he replied "What do you mean? I'm obviously cleaning the place." Kyuubi signed, he couldn't even think without having Naruto hear every thought he's trying analyze.

---

Naruto grabbed his jacket and went out of his apartment. He chose to use the shortcuts. He can't afford to let anyone see him and report to the academy where he is and why he's absent. He went to the park and sat down on bench. He looked around and was surprised to spot a pink-haired girl and a black-haired guy. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Sasuke and Sakura.

_I'm going crazy. I knew it. I should've stayed home and sleep instead of going here. _Naruto quickly stood up and started running not knowing where he's going

_**Where are you going? **_

_I don't know. Anywhere. As long as it's far from them. Aha! _He took a turn and headed straight to a theater. _I'll spend the day here_

**_You'll watch the same movie non-stop? Are you insane kit?_**

_That's better than seeing them together, right? And yes, I think I am insane._

Naruto entered the movie house and took the farthest seat from the screen so that no one would notice him. Remember that he shouldn't be there in the first place. He tried to focus on the show but he couldn't help but look around the people watching and was again surprised to see a pink-haired girl with a raven-haired guy.

_This cannot be happening. _He thought. He was about to stand up when he noticed Sakura and Sasuke walking to the exit of the movie house. He quickly ran after them but when he opened the door… He found no one.

_That's weird. I'm sure I saw Sasuke and Sakura._

**_You must've been daydreaming then. _**Kyuubi answered

_No. It's too real to be a dream._

**_So you're telling me that you saw them even though we didn't feel their chakra signature? Stop kidding me._**

_I wish I am Kyuubi. I wish that what I saw this morning in the park and here is just a dream. I wish they're not real. _Naruto sat down on a bench beside the door. He held his head trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't know what's wrong with him up until now. _What's going on, Kyuubi… help me._

**_You know I can't kit. There's no way I can get out of this cage… of your body._**

Naruto's hands tremble a bit as he considers that maybe asking for help from other people can help him set Kyuubi free.

**_It's not like anyone would dare help us… help me to be free… after what happened before I was even trapped in you body._**

_Akatsuki._

_**What?**_

"Akatsuki can help us" Naruto whispered

**_What are you talking about; you can't possibly think that…_**

_That's the only way I could think of…_

**_Fine… I'll tell you how. _**Kyuubi shouted, irritated at Naruto's plan. He is putting his life on the line to set him free **_you really are an idiot._**

The stalker upon hearing the word 'Akatsuki' snapped to stare at Naruto before saying "Things aren't supposed to turn out this way."

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Hige: So yeah, thanks for reading this chappy… err… if anyone has an idea how Kyuubi can be set free…please email it to me… or put it on your review… I have no idea about it… I tried banging my head on the wall but sadly, not a single answer came out… just head ache…

Please… Help me out!!! Thanks in advance:D


	3. the talk

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine  
**Warning:** OOC, wrong grammar  
**Note:** The story happened before the Sasuke incident… . sorry I wasn't able to explain about this.

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
The "talk"**

Naruto went home tired. He thought that going outside might at least help him forget. All he wanted to do was forget, was that so hard?! Apparently, yes. In fact, Naruto's suffering from so much confusion and jealousy. And the worse part was he didn't have any idea that someone was watching his every move every minute may it be day or night. Good thing he has Kyuubi. The fox talked to him like as if they're close friends or something. But every good thing has a corresponding bad thing, Kyuubi may be nice to him, but that doesn't mean he'll share all his observations to the vessel. Kyuubi knew exactly that someone was spying at Naruto for quite some time now, and there's no way he'll tell the blond boy.

The blue eyed boy went straight to his bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit his fluffy white pillow. When Kyuubi was sure the Naruto was indeed asleep, he carefully searched for the chakra of the ninja that was spying his vessel. When the demon finished tracking the unknown ninja, he found out that the boy was just standing outside Naruto's window. He then sent a message through telepathy

**What do you want from the boy…**

The latter was surprised. He thought his jutsu was hiding him perfectly, so why did he heard a voice…

_Though, I don't think it's a voice. I think it came from my mind_

**No, I'm not from your mind. I'm the blond boy's guardian**

_Naruto's? _The stranger raised an eyebrow at that

**Yes. Now tell me… What do you want from him…**

… He couldn't think of anything to say

**Sasuke.**

_Who the hell are you?!_

**I am who I am.**

_Then where are you? Show yourself. _the raven was beginning to lose his patience, he turned his head left to right, up and down, searching for the one he was talking to. Sadly, he found no one near him, or even around the whole place. Just the sleeping Naruto, and him

**I do not exist right now. But someday, I will. **

_Then tell me your name._

**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. The one who resides inside Naruto. Now tell me… What do you want from my kit? **

_Nothing. _He lied knowing that the Kyuubi won't buy it

**Really now. As far as I sense… you like my vessel don't you? And you knew that he surely liked you too.**

_How the hell did you knew all these thing?! Did Naruto knew this as well? _Sasuke's eyes widened a little

**Hah! **The nine tailed fox laughed **If he did, then he should've noticed that you've been spying on him for a week. You know how dense Naruto could get and you still haven't answered my question! I am pretty sure you don't want me to get mad! **Suddenly Sasuke felt some red chakra leaking out of Naruto's sleeping form, He answered quickly

_I'm obviously driving him at the corner _The hidden nin bit his lower lip praying that Kyuubi would believe him. Because he swore he's telling the whole truth.

**I know that already. But why are you doing this? Naruto didn't do anything bad to you. **The fox continued asking knowing very well the answers. The demon just wanted to hear them come from Sasuke's mouth

_Because I like him._

**So what if you do.**

_And I knew he liked me too. _Sasuke continued ignoring Kyuubi's side comment

**Your point is?**

_I want him to confess to me. Rather than me confessing to him _He swallowed

**That's not very brave you know.**

_I know. I just thought that… It'll be humiliating for me to confess to him… I am an Uchiha after all_

**I do not give a damn who you are! But if you continue hurting my kit, I swear, you'll the first one I'll kill when I get out of here! **Kyuubi growled putting effects on what he just said. He really wouldn't kill him because he made a promise to Naruto that he wouldn't hurt anyone else again. He'll only fight if it's to protect Naruto.

_I know. Dammit! It's not supposed to turn out this way._

**Tch. Whatever spoiled brat. You're even worse than Naruto when he's throwing a tantrum!**

Silence enveloped Sasuke's surrounding. He couldn't hear anything, not Kyuubi's voice nor the sound of Naruto soundly sleeping, just the leaves and the wind. He knew what he did was wrong, but wouldn't Naruto hate him more if he confessed now? Wouldn't the younger nin assumed that Sasuke was just playing with his feelings if he told him the truth now?

_Hey._

Sasuke waited for the Kyuubi's reply, but none came. In a blink of an eye, he vanished from the spot outside Naruto's window.

* * *

The morning came quiet quickly for Naruto. The blond boy stood up and went straight to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then stripped and walked to the shower and took a quick bath. The vessel prepared his breakfast and sat down in front of his meal 

"Good Morning Kyuubi!" He shouted

**Not so loud! **Kyuubi groaned in return, he didn't get much rest last night because of the Uchiha **Why are you so excited today anyway?**

"Today will be the day that you'll teach me how to release you from the seal remember?" Naruto slurped his meal quickly and ran to the door. He opened it and continued running till he reach the training grounds.

"Teach me! Teach me!" He jumped excitedly, knowing that everyone's probably at school so nobody would hear him even if he shouted loudly

**Fine!**

After a lot of hours, Naruto feel down on the ground, panting and sweating hard. Kyuubi tried to teach him a very complicated jutsu which include a very long line of hand signs. Kyuubi knew Naruto will never learn it, not in another 50 years. The fox waited until Naruto gave up.

"Isn't there a simpler way than this?" He said through heavy breath

**I'm afraid there's none. But I will try to think of a way. Meanwhile, you should be focusing on yourself more than this. You wouldn't really need a friend a like me if you're dying right?**

"Yeah, you have a point. Let's just calm down a little and eat." Naruto smiled warmly, too bad Kyuubi can't see it. But he can feel the happiness Naruto was emitting so it's fine with the fox.

Naruto was humming as he walked down the street towards his favorite ramen shop, _Ichiraku's… duh? _the blond boy chuckled a little at his own joke.

**That's really sad you know. **

_I know. That's why I need you here! _Again Naruto smiled happily.

He continued walking, his eyes closed, still humming a random tune. Suddenly, he bumped on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked at the taller person. Before he uttered the word 'sorry' his eyes widened as his jaw dropped while his face became paler

"What's with the weird reaction, Naruto-kun?" Said the missing-nin

"How did you get inside Konoha… Itachi…?" Naruto shook a little knowing very well that he'll be dead the moment Itachi attacked him. He'll be no match to missing-nin

"That's very simple Naruto-kun." the taller guy answered straightly not expressing any emotion at all

"Eh?" Naruto peeked behind the other man trying to lighten the mood "Where's your partner, Shark man?"

"Hn. He's nowhere." Itachi stared at the boy in front of him, while Naruto kept his gaze unto the ground. He knew looking into the older Uchiha's eyes was suicidal

And the missing-nin stared.

And stared some more.

Still staring.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Loosing his self-control he looked upwards, to the man's face and saw the thing he didn't want to see… ever…

Itachi's Mangenkyo Sharingan.

Naruto's sight became wavy and blurry. He felt like he's going to fall on the ground yet he felt alright. He could see Itachi walking towards him. Then there was nothing.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry about the very very oh so very late update. and thanks for the reviews and suggestions I'll update again this week if the reviews went well. 

Love you people!


	4. amnesia

**Disclaimer**: I Disclaim  
**Warning:** OOC, wrong grammar  
**Pairings:** One-sided ItaNaru ---I'll explain in later chapters why it's onesided and SasuNaru

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:  
Amnesia**

Naruto woke up with a headache. His body turned and his hand grabbed a fluffy white pillow and buried his head on the silky bed.

_Wait just a darn minute!_

Fluffy white pillow? Silky bed? Expensive smelling pajamas? Naruto looked around the room and then it hit him… where was he? He stood up and was already about to open the door when it was opened by another person.

Naruto stared at the man in front of him. Jet black hair, pale skin, blood red eyes and black cloak with red clouds, he looked like someone he knew, he just couldn't remember the name "Umm… Ano sa… but who are you?" The blond boy dumbly asked

"You forgot about me? Naru-kun, that's so mean of you." The other man responded coldly but with a hint of amusement in his voice

"I'm really sorry." The younger boy scratched the back of his head while slightly laughing "I don't even know where am I nor remember why I'm here."

Naruto tilted his head a little to the left "Come to think of it… I don't even know my name."

The missing-nin in front of Naruto went to sit down on one of the sofa and motioned to the blue eyed boy to do the same. Naruto, knowing nothing, followed what Itachi told him to do.

"The doctor said you'll be fine. I didn't think that the accident will erase your memories." the older Uchiha began lying

"Accident? Why? What happened to me?" Naruto asked in surprise

"You fell from a tree." Itachi reasoned out flatly

"Eh? Why would I be _on_ a tree?" the blond boy became more confused

"Because you're a ninja." He looked at Naruto to see the boy's reaction

"I'm a ninja?! No way! I didn't know I was sooo cool! Tell me more! Tell me more!" he began jumping on the sofa

"Enough talk. Follow me." Itachi stood up and walked outside the room with Naruto trailing behind him.

They walked through the dark hallway. Naruto walked behind the Uchiha, silently watching him from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't remember who the guy was and where he's taking him but the only thing that keeps him from following was because he felt safe and secured not that it mattered anyway. Although there's something about this person that changed, from Naruto's opinion.

"Ano sa…" He whispered

"Hn?" Itachi responded without looking at the other boy

"You've gotten taller, so much taller… which is really unfair and your skin is paler than usual. And what happened to your eyes? You don't usually stay up at night… where did you get those eye bags?" Naruto asked thoughtfully

"Really? I thought I haven't changed since I left." The missing-nin replied

"left?" The blond boy tilted his head to the left emphasizing his confusion

"My village. I left."

"Really? Why? Did something bad happened?" Naruto's voice raised a little

"As far as I could remember… No." For awhile Naruto was silent, trying to think of another question to keep their conversation going.

"Hmm… I really couldn't remember your first name. But I could still recall your surname." Itachi looked at the boy behind him upon hearing the statement _Naruto couldn't be this strong. I made sure that my jutsu will seal all of his memories as well as the Kyuubi. _but like a normal Uchiha, he kept his face expressionless.

"Really? Care to take a guess?" he smirked at the loud boy in front of him

"Hm… I think it's.. well, I'm sure it starts with a 'U'… hmm… U… U… ah! I know… your surname is Uchiha! I'm right, am I?" He grinned

"Yeah. In fact you're right." He continued smirking at him

"And I don't know… but I have a feeling your first name starts with a 'S'… it's just really--" He was cut off before he could say another word

"Wrong. It starts with an 'I'"

"Really? Oh well, I'm just guessing remember… oh, and what's your name?" The Kyuubi vessel smiled

"Itachi."

Naruto just nodded

"Oh… and I forgot to point out. Your attitude changed, cause you used to angst 24/7 before." Itachi became quite interested in what Naruto was talking about

"I used to angst?"

"Yeah… Talking about killing your brother and reviving your clan and stuff like that. Good thing you quitted being an avenger, cause it's really annoying you know." The older Uchiha was taken aback by the information

"Okay then. Let's continue walking."

Again, they walked passing a lot of doors in a very long hallway. But Naruto walked beside the other man rather than staying behind him. He felt a little bit closer to him since they talked in a light manner awhile ago.

"We're here." Announced the older guy

Naruto looked at a big room. It was the last room in the very long hallway. The room was clean, big and spacious although it's appliances were complete. On the right side lies a small kitchen, dinning table and chairs, then at the center, a sofa, a coffee table and a television set. on the left side, there's two doors. He figured it must be the bedroom and bathroom. But why were they here? He looked at the other man with a questioning look.

"You're giving me this room?" Naruto asked in disbelief, _there's no way he's giving me this place. It's freaking awesome !!! _As Naruto put it.

"I'm not giving you this room--"

Naruto's smile fell

"Because this room belongs to you in the first place. I knew you forgot about it as well."Again, Itachi lied while Naruto beamed, running inside the big room, and checking things out.

"I'll leave you here for awhile. I'll be back later." Itachi closed the door after he heard Naruto's response.

Itachi left the blond boy in his 'own' room and went downstairs to talk to someone. He searched the first floor and saw the man he was looking for. He walked towards him and announced his presence with a 'hn'.

"Is the Kyuubi-boy here?" The shark man, a.k.a. Kisame said

"He's upstairs." He answered in his usual tone

"You know, what you're doing is dangerous right? It's way too risky." Kisame laughed a little knowing what he said probably pissed Itachi off.

"Keeping Naruto isn't dangerous, he's childish after all."

"Yes, but keeping Naruto for_ yourself _is." _Ha! In your face Itachi! How do you respond to that!_

"Who said I'm keeping him for myself?" Itachi raised an eyebrow

"No one. Since it's pretty obvious. Really… you wouldn't lie that much just to make him stay. After all, you knew that your little brother will be going after him right? My, my, you weren't thinking again… and let me guess you said you're a sweet brother of his just to get his atten--" Kisame's ranting was stopped by a Itachi's sudden response

"He doesn't remember anything."

"Say what?!" Kisame's face clearly showed a 'WTF' expression

"I made him lose his memory, the problem is--"

"Is what?"

"He thought I was Sasuke, that foolish little brother of mine."

"And I thought things couldn't get more complicated and worse than before. What are you planning to do?" Kisame said as he walked towards the exit of the building

"He'll stay." The Uchiha stated

"Fine. Just remember, Naruto isn't part of our mission right now. And it's not us who should be capturing him."

"I know." Kisame just sighed knowing that he's just wasting his time since Itachi's not listening to anything he's saying.

* * *

As Itachi and Kisame talked about the 'keeping Naruto Issue' things weren't going well in Konoha, especially after Sasuke discovered that Naruto was missing since he left the training grounds. He had this nagging feeling that told him something was wrong, but thinking that nothing could actually go wrong especially about the blonde, because he'd been watching him from a long time except that morning. 

He was wrong… He was so wrong.

Right now, Tsunade already gave a signal that if Naruto didn't show up the next morning they're gonna search the whole Konoha and the wide forest around it.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading... please review even if you liked it or hated it... 


	5. memories

-------

As Itachi and Kisame talked about the 'keeping Naruto Issue' things weren't going well in Konoha, especially after Sasuke discovered that Naruto was missing since he left the training grounds. He had this nagging feeling that told him something was wrong, but thinking that nothing could actually go wrong especially about the blonde, because he'd been watching him fom a long time except that morning.

He was wrong… He was so wrong.

Right now, Tsunade already gave a signal that if Naruto didn't show up the next morning they're gonna search the whole Konoha and the wide forest around it.

------

Why is it that things are never easy?

Sasuke, after hearing that the dobe was in fact missing, went to different places to search for the blue eyed boy. He tried passing by Ichiraku, looked through his apartment, even searched the whole training grounds. He climbed the Hokage Mountain (1), it's the last place he hasn't checked yet. Getting his hopes high, he jogged faster expecting to see the blond haired boy. But when he reached the top, his smirk fell.

There was none.

Just an empty space.

The raven walked at the edge off the mountain, activated his sharingan and looked at the whole village. Jounins and Chuunins were everywhere. Probably looking for the boy as well. But he knew they won't find him. He knew that Naruto's not within the village. Because he couldn't pick up even the slightest chakra trail from his teammate.

_Where is he?! _

Sasuke sat down and begun thinking what could've happened to Naruto. It's really impossible for him to leave the village on his own. Mainly because he loved Konoha and there was no way he'll go without saying anything.

He closed his eyes and tired to remember each and every actions Naruto did this week. Maybe he'll see something unusual, something out of place, something not--

The memories of Naruto talking to himself and mention Akatsuki ran in his mind.

_Akatsuki… is it even possible_

-right, something he'll regret.

He quickly stood up and ran towards the Hokage tower. He needs to inform her what happened. She have to let her know. But he immediately stopped,

_But what if she asked how did I know? _

_Tch, doesn't matter._

With newly found determination, Sasuke continued running. He knocked (because only Naruto can throw the doors of the Hokage's office without actually knocking) hard on the wooden door and waited to be acknowledged by the one inside the room.

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke said as he opened the door

-------

Naruto heard a knock on his door. He shouted 'come in' as he continued bouncing on his bed.

"Naruto-kun, you'll ruin the springs if you continue jumping." Itachi stated

The boy immediately stopped as his smile fell. Itachi noticed it and regretted what he said. Instead of saying sorry, which was not part of an Uchiha's vocabulary, he said

"On the other hand, we can always buy you a new one." Relief was shown on Itachi's face as the blond boy continued laughing as he bounced on the bed.

The older Uchiha walked across the blond boy's room and sat on one of the sofas. He just stared at the boy who's obviously enjoying himself at the moment. He was bored as he followed Naruto with his eyes, and without noticing, he fell asleep. Some minutes passed and Naruto jumped from his bed to the floor. He walked towards the sleeping Uchiha and sat beside him.

Naruto looked at the man's faced, mesmerized by the beauty beside him. He paused as he recalled a memory of him and a boy, who looked exactly like Itachi but so much younger, resting after training. He smiled a little and glanced at Itachi again. He jumped a little as he was faced with red eyes.

"Did you know that staring is rude, Naruto-kun?"

"I--I…" Naruto was speechless. Seeing this Itachi raised another question

"And what were you thinking awhile ago. You seemed to be spacing out." He smirked at the fidgeting boy

"I-- I certainly am NOT spacing out!" he exclaimed "I merely recalled a memory that's all."

"Would you like to tell me about this… memory?" Itachi knew it wasn't good. But he wanted to know what the boy remembered. After all, he couldn't let Naruto remember his brother, it's too early for that.

"Well, I saw you and--"

_Me?_He mentally laughed a little_ How can I appear in your memory when I wasn't part of your past_"and?"

"And there was me… and we were resting after training. You were younger back then."

"Really?"_Ah… It was about Sasuke again_

"Yeah. Ne Itachi, let's go eat something. I'm starving."

"Sure." Itachi stood up and went out of the room. Behind him was the blond haired boy.

------

The Godaime looked at the Uchiha and nodded

"Did they find the dobe already?"

"Not yet." The Hokage said with much anger that she clenched her fist.

"Where the hell is that brat!" She punched the wall beside her and cause a lot of cracks on the wall. She glared at Sasuke

"Do you know where he is?"

"No." Sasuke answered quickly. _Telling her that Naruto might be with the Akatsuki won't help._

Just then an Anbu appeared beside the raven and opened a scroll to read their mission report. It was pretty long but what was fixed in their mind was, Naruto was still missing.

The next day, Tsunade sent out different teams to different countries. The have to search the ones near them first before moving to the farther ones. By morning they all separated by walking to different directions.

As Team Kakashi moved forward Sakura and Kakashi were discussing about Naruto's disappearance and what could have caused it. There's always the 'traitor theory', but everyone knew that Naruto would sacrifice his life just to save their hometown. There's also the 'kidnapping theory', with the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto, there's always a possibility that he'd been kidnapped. Alright with that cleared they moved to a new topic.

How?

How did the trespasser/s entered the village without being blocked by the guards? How did they kidnap Naruto? And lastly, why didn't Naruto fight back?

So many questions left unanswered. And maybe it'll never be revealed until they ask Naruto themselves. But first, they have to find where Naruto is.

--------

As Naruto and Itachi walked along the hallway, the Uchiha stopped and pulled Naruto in an empty room, which, of course, surprised the blond.

"What's up?"

"Naruto-kun, do you remember when I told you that you're a ninja?" Itachi asked

"Of course I do? Why? Are there enemies?" He turned his head to his left then right

"No." The older one said with amusement "I just wanna tell you that whenever I am outside the inn, I would make an illusion and cover my real appearance, for example,"

Itachi murmured something, then there was smoke. When it cleared out, Naruto saw a different man standing in front of him. He has a short black hair that barely reached his shoulder, chocolate eyes, and tan skin, we was a little taller and a little muscular. He was nothing like Itachi.

"In this form you will no longer call me Itachi, understand?"

Naruto nodded in response "But what should I call you?"

"You decide, what do you want to call me. Any names you like, what you think is the be--"

"Sasuke."

_Wha-- Sasuke?! _"Why _that_name?"

"Why is there something wrong with it?" Naruto tilted his head on the side to show confusion

_Oh right, he doesn't remember a thing _"No, there's nothing wrong, I just want to know."

"Well, that name has been popping in my mind for the longest time now. I don't even know who Sasuke is. It always the name, never the face." Then there was sadness on his face

"That's okay then" _Sigh. The used to tell me, that once you find your weakness you must destroy it. _He looked at Naruto _but now that I've found mine… exactly how will I destroy it…There's no way I can._

"Let's go now Sasuke!" Then there was a very bright smile on the younger boy's lips. And it didn't go unnoticed by the older Uchiha

As soon as Itachi stepped outside of the inn they were staying at, he knew it, felt it. It was very very far, still he could sense them.

_So, they finally knew he was gone. They'll be arriving here this afternoon I just know it. _He stopped on his tracks causing the boy behind him to bump on his back

"What is it Ita---Sasuke?" _There it is again, the smile that lingers on his lips whenever he says his name_

"Nothing really." He started walking again remembering the things he needed to do and stuff he needed to buy for Naruto. They passed by a grocery store but they decided to eat first.

Naruto was happy. Yes yes, he was very happy. The boy inhaled the ramen in front of him and then it was gone. Itachi might not be by his side before to know that Naruto eats a LOT of ramen in one meal, but right now, with this kind of speed. He calculated he'll be paying for 18 bowls of ramen after an hour.

He was right. Good thing he never runs out of money. Thank you very much Pein's credit card.

They went to a grocery store and bought all the necessary and the not-so-necessary things for Naruto. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking at the park about the _memories _that Naruto forgot and the _visions _and _dreams _the blond boy seems to remember about a certain pale boy, whom he thought was Itachi. Just then they heard Naruto's stomach rumble

"You're hungry again?" Naruto shyly laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Itachi decided to be nice. Change was good once in awhile. He left Naruto on the restaurant again and let him eat as much as he wanted. It's not like it's his money they were spending.

-------

Team Kakashi arrived at the village, they were assigned to investigate, that afternoon. Since they almost used all of their chakra to be at the highest speed knowing they wouldn't encounter any enemies on the way.

They unpacked their things on the room they rented for the night. Sasuke went out after awhile still thinking about a certain blond haired boy. Again, he was alone, with no one else but himself. He could no longer think straight without being interrupted by the boy's smile. But sadly, it's just in his mind. Again, he came back to reality,

Naruto was nowhere to be found.

The younger Uchiha went to the streets looking for a restaurant. He might as well eat outside since he didn't feel like going back to the inn just yet.

He sat down on one of the stalls and placed his order. He kept staring at space until a loud slurping noise disturb him from his musing. He was planning to ignore the noisy person but he couldn't stop his head from turning to that direction.

And there he saw him once again.

His eyes widened as he whispered the name of the boy

"Naruto."

TBC

* * *

(1)I'm not really sure what it's called XD

So yeah. I'm still alive . Hope you enjoyed reading. and review me if you like . questions, comments and suggestions are encouraged. Flames are allowed .


End file.
